Amusement Park Adventures
by IluvPeterPetrelli
Summary: Danny and Lindsay spend the day together. Oneshot. 8th in Locker room loving series.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own it…blah blah blah. Same old story.

* * *

Lindsay finished putting her hair in a ponytail, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was really looking forward to today, because Danny was on his way to take her to Coney Island. They hadn't seen each other except in passing for the past week, because they had ended up on different shifts. Right now, Marcy the CSI who worked the nightshift and had broken her leg was her enemy and she could not wait until she got to spend a whole day uninterrupted with Danny. Lindsay was currently standing on her tiptoes trying to get the sunscreen from the top shelf of her cabinet. She jumped when she felt arms go around her and somehow managed to knock all the bottles down.

"Ow." Danny said rubbing his head where a bottle of shampoo had landed.

"You scared the living shit out of me." Lindsay said hitting him in the chest, "You should make some noise when you come in, I seriously think I just had a heart attack."

"Did you not hear me when I came in?"

"NO! I was in my own world."

"Sorry." Danny kissed her, "All better?"

"A little." Danny grabbed her and kissed her harder this time.

"I missed you." He said when they finally broke apart for air.

"I missed you too, and I think stupid Marcy should get back to work so you can get back to your normal shift."

"I agree." Danny said holding her tight and kissing her forehead. "Now, what were you looking for?"

"My sunscreen," Lindsay said picking up a bottle, "okay we can go."

"Do you want to pick up?" Danny asked looking at the bottles that littered the bathroom floor.

"Not right now."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"I just really want to get away and spend the day with you." Lindsay said.

"Then who am I to deny that. Come on." Danny said pulling her out of the apartment.

**xxXxx**

"I love funnel cakes." Lindsay said wiping powdered sugar on Danny's nose before licking it off her fingers.

"I would have never guessed, especially since you devoured a whole one in less than five minutes," Danny said wiping the sugar off his face.

"It was really yummy."

"I'm glad." Danny wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You missed a spot." Lindsay said wiping of the remaining sugar before giving him a quick kiss.

"'What do you want to do now?"

"Umm…I want to go on that." Lindsay said pointing to a roller coaster.

"Why?"

"It looks like fun."

"That is not my definition of fun."

"Are you afraid of a little roller coaster?" Danny didn't respond, "Why are you afraid, they are perfectly safe and super fun."

"We just don't get along."

"You aren't getting out of it that easy." Lindsay said sitting on a bench.

"When me and Louie were kids we got on one, and it got stuck and we were up there for two hours and I haven't been on one since."

"There is the smallest chance that might happen again, so why don't you come and do it for me."

"No, I will watch."

"You're going to go make me ride all by myself?"

"If you want, I am not getting on one of those things."

"Please, do it for me."

"No."

"Please, please, please."

"No." Three minutes later with Lindsay's constant nagging Danny gave in and they were being buckled in.

"I can not believe you convinced me to do this."

"You will be fine, trust me." Lindsay said grabbing his hand.

**xxXxx**

"I don't think I should have gone on that last roller coaster." Lindsay said resting her head on the back of the seat.

"You are the one that wanted to go on one in the first place. You're the reason I decided I liked roller coasters so much."

"I didn't think you would want to constantly want to ride them."

"I have a lot of years to make up for." Lindsay felt the car stop.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait here." Lindsay heard the door open and shut and then the locks go off, and she laughed at how overprotective he was. She then heard the door unlock and open.

"That was quick."

"Here." Lindsay opened her eyes and saw a sprite in Danny's hand.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome and I have another way to take your mind off feeling bad."

"I really don't think sex is what I need."

"Of course it is, that is always the answer when I haven't seen you for the past week."

"We will see how I feel when we get back to my apartment." Lindsay closed her eyes and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

"We're back." Danny announced before getting out of the car, and helping Lindsay out of the car.

"You being a gentleman isn't going to up your chance of sleeping with me tonight." Lindsay said smirking.

"I am doing this because you don't feel good."

"I am not sure if I believe you."

"Well you should." Lindsay opened the door and they sat down on the couch.

"I think I must be getting old."

"How come?"

"I used to be able to ride as many roller coasters as I wanted with no side effects."

"That doesn't mean you are getting old."

"I hope not." Lindsay said laying her head in Danny's lap while he turned on ESPN.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Danny looked down and saw Lindsay was already asleep, so he carefully picked her up and carried her to the bed.

**xxXxx**

"Damn it." Lindsay woke up, looked around the bedroom, and saw no sign of Danny anywhere so she followed the sound to the bathroom, and had to hold back a laugh at the sight of Danny laying flat on his back.

"Don't laugh." This sent Lindsay over the edge and she began giggling.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked composing herself.

"I was coming to use the bathroom and I tripped over one of your damn bottles."

"Hey, they are on the ground because of you."

"You normally would have picked them up."

"You shouldn't have scared me."

"I didn't know I wo-"

"If you stop arguing with me I will have a surprise waiting for you in the bedroom." Lindsay said smirking and turning around and walking with a little more sway in her hips.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review it makes my day.


End file.
